The life of day, the peace of night
by lowernyx
Summary: As new twin siblings arrive, Pixie hollow welcomes the new princess and her brother, who turns out to be the first Night Talent sparrowman. What adventures await these 2 fairies as 1 lives in the light while the other chooses to live in the dark.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell or any of the Disney Fairies characters. They are owned by the Walt Disney Company and J.M. Barrie.**

...

Pixie Hollow, a place in the mythical Neverland where fairies and sparrowmen work hard every day to ensure that the balance of nature is preserved by changing the seasons on the Mainland in time. These Never fairies and sparrowmen are born when a newborn child's first laugh infuses a dandelion fluff. Winds carry the fluff to Neverland and golden Pixie dust from the great Pixie dust tree gives life to the new fairy or sparrowman. After their arrival, every new individual is blessed with a talent that dictates what kind of work they will be doing. It has been like this for aslong as Pixie hollow exists and tonight was no different.

...

Tinkerbell, a tinker talent fairy, could barely contain her excitement as she entered her house after finishing her work for the day. In the morning, her royal highness Queen Clarion had announced that the signs were clear, tonight a new fairy or sparrowman would arrive. The arrival of a new fairy was always a very exciting event. Fairies and sparrowmen of every talent had been talking all day about who he or she would be and mostly about what talent he or she would possess.

"I can't wait to find out what talent the new arrival has! I really hope it will be a Tinker!' She thought dreamily before perking up. 'Alright, gotta hurry and clean myself up before the ceremony tonight. Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia and Iridessa will be here in about an hour and Rosetta will not be pleased if I don't look my best."

After taking a bath, Tinkerbell was making some final adjustments to her hair when she heard a knock on her door. As she opened the door, she smiled at the sight of her friends.

Fawn returned her smile: "Are you ready to go Tink? There is not much time left!"

Rosetta was critically inspecting Tinkerbell before smiling and giving a nod of approval: "You look lovely, buttercup. Now if only we could convince Fawn to wear something fancier for events like this.."

Tinkerbell frowned as she noticed someone was missing: "Where is Vidia? I thought she was coming along with us?"

"Viola came and summoned her for something urgently before we arrived here" replied Iridessa anxiously "Vidia had assured us that it was antoher fast-flying fairy that had to guide the new arrival here, the situation makes me a bit uncomfortable."

Silvermist laid a hand on Iridessa's shoulder: "Don't worry Dessa, I'm sure eveything's fine. Now come on Tink, we have to go!"

Silvermist grabbed Tinkerbell's hand before all fairies took off for the Pixie dust tree as the laughter of the newborn child echoed throughout Pixie hollow.

...

The ceremony platform was buzzing with acitivity. Most other fairies and sparrowmen had already arrived and all of them were seated around the platform. At 1 side of the platform, snowmakers were set up to allow the winter fairies to attend the arrival ceremony. Tinkerbell smiled and waved at her sister Periwinkle who returned the gesture before she and her friends quickly split up to join the other fairies and sparrowmen of their respective talent guild. Tinkerbell went to sit with the Tinker fairies, Fawn with the animal fairies, Silvermist with the water fairies, Rosetta with the garden fairies and Iridessa went over to the light fairies.

As Tinkerbell sat down, her friend Bobble turned around to look at her:" Have you heard Tink? The fast-flying fairies claim that 2 of them were summoned to guide the newcomer here tonight! I am not sure if it's true, but it seems 2 newcomers might be arriving tonight instead of 1!"

"Yes Bobble, it's so exciting!" cried Clank, another one of Tinkerbell's tinker friends.

All the fairies quieted down as Gale used her winds to guide the first dandelion fluff towards the platform. Vidia came in not too far behind her, but something seemed off. The winds she was creating to guide the second dandelion fluff were much stronger then the winds the fast-flyers normally used. The second dandelion fluff seemed to have trouble staying afloat.

As Vidia managed to guide the second fluff on the platform next to the other one, the fairies started murmuring amongst themselves. "So the rumors were true, they are siblings!"Tinkerbell glanced over to the Winter fairies and locked her eyes with Periwinkle.

However, concern started to rise among the gathered fairies. "What's wrong with the second one?" "Look at how small it is!"

The second dandelion fluff had way less petals and was quite a bit smaller then the first one. Vidia joined her fellow fast-fliers and started explaining to them how unusually hard it had been to keep the second fluff afloat and guide it to the right destination.

Terrence and Yvette, 2 dust keeper fairies, arrived with a cup filled with pixie dust. As Terrence sprinkled the dust over the first fluff, it stirred and changed into a small young fairy with long auburn flowing hair and green eyes. She was wearing the same white dandelion fluff dress as her arrival garment like most other new fairies.

Everyone had already started to greet the first new arrival as Yvette poured the pixie dust onto the second dandelion fluff. A young sparrowman rised from the scond fluff wearing a fluff shirt and trousers as his arrival garment. As he raised his head slowly, he started coughing, drawing the attention of his sister and the other gathered fairies. He was very pale with black hair and blue eyes. He seemed to struggle to get his breathing under control.

"Is he alright?". The spectators started exchanging concerned whispers with one another. "He looks so pale." Tinkerbell looked up and saw Rosetta and Fawn giving her worried glances.

As Tinkerbell thought of going down towards the new arrivals,the new fairy walked over to her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?".

'I think so, thank you." He replied with a strained voice as he slowly raised his head.

"Queen Clarion!" The whispering fairies went quiet as Queen Clarion finally arrived flanked by Lord Milori and the four ministers of the seasons.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." Queen Clarion smiled warmly at the siblings. "I hope you found your way alright?"

"I-I guess." The new fairy looked up and smiled at the queen. Her brother stayed silent.

"Now, let's see about your wings." Queen Clarion went over to the fairy first and used her dust to straighten her wings. The others gasped and looked on in awe. Her wings were beautiful and a bit larger than average with many intricate markings.

The new fairy giggled as she used her wings for the first time before taking the queen's hand and graciously landing back on the platform. She turned around and looked hopefully at her brother who was still kneeling on the platform behind her.

Queen Clarion floated over to her sibling next: "Now, Let's see about yours." Touching his wings with her hands, they also straightened out.

Once again, loud whispers immediatly rose up from the surrounding crowd. His wings were quite small, and they looked very fragile, with barely any markings on them at all. Even the Queen had a concerned look on her face as she extended her hand towards the sparrowman. He looked up and slowly allowed the Queen's hand to help him stand up for the first time since his arrival. He seemed to be a bit wobbly on his legs. The Queen motioned for him to try fluttering a bit with the help of his wings. It took him a great amount of effort, but eventually he managed to take flight, albeit with much less grace and ease than his sister and most other fairies before him.

As he landed on the platform Queen Clarion worriedly glanced over at Lord Milori. He gave her a nod and the Queen proceeded to raise her hand. Mushrooms sprung up all around the platform, signalling the beginning of the Talent ceremony.

Queen Claring nodded towards the crowd and a fairy from each talent guild flew towards a mushroom carrying the symbol of their particular talent. Periwinkle carried the snowflake of the Frost Talent, Rosetta the flower of the Garden Talent, Fawn the egg of the Animal Talent, Silvermist the dewdrop of the Water Talent, Vidia the pollen whirlwind of the Fast-flying Talent, Iridessa the orb of light of the Light Talent and Tinkerbell carried the hammer of the Tinker Talent. The other talents brought their own symbols aswell like the paintbrush for the art Talent, the spear for the Scout Talent,.. There were alot of them.

The new sparrowman just looked on in silence as the new fairy looked up at the Queen. "What are these, your majesty?"

"They will help you find your talent, little one." The Queen replied warmly. "Why don't you go first?"

"Am i supposed to just go over to them? But how will I know which one is…?" the fairy started as Queen Clarion interrupted her.

"You'll know."

"O-Okay."

As she went over towards the middle to have a good look at all the symbols, Tinkerbell and all the other fairies gasped for air as they saw each and every single symbol start to glow and float towards the new fairy. Many fairies covered their mouths with their hands as a strong golden glow from all the symbols enveloped the platform.

As the glow died down, the fairy looked around at the spectators with a dumbstruck expression before looking at the Queen. "Wha-what just happened?"

The ministers and Lord Milori were whispering heavily amongst one another as Queen Clarion gave the new fairy a radiant smile. "Fairies of Pixie Hollow, today we welcome my future successor and the new princess of Pixie Hollow: Lara.

Lara was still dumbstruck and confused at what just happened as the other fairies started to loudly cheer for her.

"I can't believe it guys! A new princess! No wonder her wings are so beautiful!" Tinkerbell said enthusiastically.

"Aye miss Bell. Never thought I would see anything like this." Bobble replied in awe.

A radiant smile appeared on Lara's face as Queen Clarion took Lara's hand and guided her towards the side of the platform where her brother was.

The sparrowman had been silently observing the proceedings without making a sound, although a small smile had graced his features as his sister received her name and was named the Queen's successor.

As the cheering started to die down a bit, the Queen shifted her attention towards the sparrowman. "Now it's your turn, just follow your sister's lead."

The sparrowman looked up hesitantly, as if he was afraid to proceed with the ceremony.

"Go on brother!" His sister looked at him hopefully: "It's not hard!"

Giving her a nod, he moved over towards the first mushroom. As he slowly reached out to touch the dewdrop of the Water Talent, it fell down and lost it's glow.

Looking up at the Queen, she motioned for him to try the other mushrooms.

An uneasy feeling fell over Tinkerbell as she saw him go from 1 mushroom to the next, but 1 by 1, the symbols lost their glow.

Queen Clarion looked on with a very concerned expression as the only talent symbol still left was the orb of light from the Light Talent.

However, as he reached out towards the orb of light, it started to collapse in on itself before losing it's golden glow and turning pitch black. As the black orb floated towards his hand, a black glow enveloped the platform for a couple of seconds before dissapearing.

Not expecting this result, the young sparrowman dropped the black orb which changed back into it's original form, and started stumbling backwards before falling on the floor.

A deadly silence fell over the platform for a couple of seconds before the spectators started to loudly talk to one another.

"What just happened?" "But the orb, it….it turned black?" "What is going on?"

The ministers quickly flew over toward the Queen and started talking to her almost as if they were in a panic while Lord Milori did his best to calm the gathered fairies.

Lara didn't know exactly what was going on, but during the commotion she went over towards her brother who was still lying on the floor. As she reached him, she noticed that tears were shining in his eyes. He looked so fragile compared to her. She reached out with her hand to help him but he slapped her hand away.

"Please sister, I don't need your help." Frustration was evident in his voice as he strained himself to get up.

Lara took a few steps back, visibly hurt.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow calm down!" Queen Clarion's voice had hardened and immediatly her subjects calmed down. She focused her attention back on the sparrowman.

Hyacinth, the minister of Spring, cried out. "But what about his talent, your majesty?"

Queen Clarion calmly replied. "The Night, his talent is the night."

Before more commotion could start, Lord Milori loudly asked. "And his name?"

"Umbron" the Queen was now looking the sparrowman in the eyes "His name is Umbron."


End file.
